


how to: testosterone edition

by transpeterparker (partlycharlie)



Series: pride month 2k19 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Injections, May is Dead, Needles, Testosterone, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Peter Parker, Trans Peter Parker, i love ao3, lol, oh shit you have to specify man, sorry i love her, this is so funny why are there so many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partlycharlie/pseuds/transpeterparker
Summary: Peter Parker gets his first testosterone shot.It's not quite what he expected.





	how to: testosterone edition

**Author's Note:**

> lol i've been real busy past two days which is why i didn't write but I'm Back Y'all
> 
> based almost EXACTLY off of my first T shot, which was yesterday! hope yall enjoy
> 
> warning for a really vague description of a needle :)

“Okay. Walk me through it - don’t do it yet, but tell me how to.”

“Okay.”

“So - what’s the first thing you do?”

“Uh - wash your hands?”

“Yes! Excellent - alright, continue.”

“Okay, so. Wash your hands - then you unpack - wait, no. You take an alcohol swab and rub it in one circle around the area of injection, then toss it.”

“You’re missing something.”

“What? Ah, shit - um. Wash, alcohol - oh! Check the bottle.”

“What are you checking it for?”

“…to make sure the prescription is right, and it hasn’t expired yet?”

“Good. How do you know where to swab?”

“Um. It’s - you, uh, you palpate the skin and look for an area with a good amount of fat, because the testosterone gets absorbed into the fatty tissues. So, like, my upper thigh and my lower stomach.”

“Right, good. I’d suggest your thigh, because there’s not that much fat in your stomach -”

“ _Nice_.”

“- and you want to make sure you don’t hit the muscle.”

“Right. Okay. So then you unpack the syringe, and you take the - the 18-gauge? Right, that’s the bigger needle?”

“Yep - smaller number equals bigger needle, exactly.”

“Right, and that’s the purple one. So you take the purple one and you screw it into the syringe, and you pop the cap off -”

“ _Carefully._ ”

“- right, carefully - and then you pull in air through the syringe so that when you press it into the bottle you can make suction.”

“How much air should you pull in?”

“Um. My prescription is .23 milliliters, so I’m going to pull in… .6?”

“Yup, that’s fine.”

“Okay, cool. Right, so you pull in the air, and then you poke the needle into the bottle.”

“Do you need to wipe off the bottle?”

“The first time, no - but. This is, like, a multi-use vial, so after the first time I should wipe it off every time I use it.”

“Yep.”

“Good job, kid. What’s next?”

“Right - so the needle’s in the bottle, right, so then you flip it over so that the bottle is on top and you hold the bottle. Not like a _cigarette_ , that’s _gross_ , Tony -”

“It was just a suggestion!”

“- but you hold it and then you press the air into the bottle and you make the suction, and then you pull in the testosterone.”

“How much?”

“Um - a little bit more than you need, so maybe like 4 milliliters for me? And then, if there are air bubbles then you can flick it to make them come out, and then you push back in until you hit the prescription amount. So then you turn it back over and pull out the needle, and you cap it -”

“What’s the best way to cap it?”

“Oh, um. You set the cap on the edge of a table and slide the needle into it to minimize the chances of pricking.”

“Right, kiddo - we want to _minimize_ pricking, not encourage it.”

“I was nervous, okay!”

“It’s fine - we got a bandaid on it, don’t worry about it, okay?”

“Yeah - yeah, okay, you’re right.”

“What comes next?”

“Right. So then you unpack the 23-gauge, and you twist that one onto the syringe, and you pull the cap off, and then you do either do a 45 or a 90-degree angle - 90 for my thigh, 45 for my stomach, and I just. Push it in.”

“Yep.”

“And then you just, inject. And then once it’s in you count to 15 but they have to be, like, long seconds? Like, one Mississippi, two Mississippi, whatever. And then you pull it out and you throw everything out.”

“Boom! You got it. High five.”

“Ha, thanks.”

“Okay - I’m going to go get the supplies, but your pregnancy test came back negative so as soon as I come back we can do the injection. What I think I’m going to do is have you do half of the injection and Mr. Stark can to the other half -”

“Because we practiced with the water, right?”

“- right. The medication is a lot more viscous than water, so I want Mr. Stark to get a feel for the resistance you’ll feel when it’s being injected.”

“Okay, cool.”

“Alright! I’ll be right back.”

 

“How you feeling, Underoos? You doing okay?”

“Yeah. A little nervous. But, uh. I’m definitely ready.”

“Yeah.”

“I, uh.”

“What’s up?”

“I wish Aunt May could be here.”

“Yeah. Me too, buddy.”

“She’s, uh. She’s watching, though, y’know.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah, for sure. I can feel it - she’s daring me to say something wrong and fuck this all up.”

“Ha. Yeah, that’s totally something she would do.”

 

“Alright! So - alcohol swabs, testosterone, syringe, needles… anything else?”

“Uh… no, no that’s it.”

“Yep. Let’s get started.”

“Okay… let me go wash my hands, I just touched my phone.”

“Ha - yeah, go do that, definitely.”

“God knows what types of germs are on Pete’s phone, honestly - Pete?”

“Yeah?”

“You ever drop your phone while you’re out patrolling?”

“Uh. No?’

“Okay, good -” 

“Sometimes I leave it on a ledge when I’m surveying something, though.”

“Oh, _ew._ ”

 

“Anyway! Hands washed - let me check the prescription… it’s supposed to be 200, right?”

“Yep.”

“Okay, good. Syringe… needle…” 

“Did you do the alcohol swab?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, good.”

“You’re a natural, y’know?”

“Hmm?”

“Oh yeah - I mean, considering he cut himself with the needle the first time he tried to take the cap off the needle, he’s going pretty fast.”

“Yeah. Quick learner, huh, Mr. Stark?”

“Oh yeah. You wouldn’t believe the stuff he learns in the lab.”

 

“Okay, I think I’m ready.”

“Okay. You’re doing it in your thigh?”

“Yeah. Figured it’d be better for the first time.”

“Mmm, yeah. Alright, you can go ahead and push it in whenever you’re ready -”

“Oh.”

“What? Are you okay? Does it hurt? Is anything wrong?”

“No - no, it’s fine, it didn’t hurt as much as I was expecting it to, really.”

“You can push it in further, by the way.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Little bit further…”

“There?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s, like, three-quarters of the way, right?”

“Mhm.”

“Oh wow. I can barely even feel it.”

“Yeah. You want to start pressing the medication in?”

“Oh - yeah, okay.”

“Alright - Mr. Stark, do you want to do the rest?”

“Yeah.”

“You feel the resistance?”

“Oh - oh, yeah, it’s a lot harder to do than the water was.”

“Yeah. Peter, start counting, ple-”

“Eight Mississippi, nine Mississippi…”

“He’s got it, haha.”

 

“Okay.”

“That was fifteen?”

“Yep.”

“Huh. Well, next time you should do twenty, maybe, because it’s not totally absorbed - see how the medication’s leaked a little bit?”

“Yeah - yeah, I see it.”

“Right. So - bandaid?”

“The packet said not to put a bandaid on it. Something about the pressure.”

“Oh! Yes, okay.”

“Do you have any gauze I can use?”

“Yeah - let me get some -”

“Thanks.”

“- here you go.”

“All good?”

“Yeah - yeah, it was only a little bit.”

“Here, let me take the -”

“Oh, yeah, I was wondering where I should put the -”

“Here, you don’t even have to cap it, it just goes straight into the sharps container.”

“Okay.”

 

“Alright!”

“Thank you so much - it was nice to see you -”

“Oh, of course, no problem -”

“Thanks so much!”

“- just let me know if you have any questions -”

“- yeah, of course, we will -”

“Ready to go, Tony?”

“Yeah. Okay - thanks again, Nancy, seriously.”

“Of course. Have a good day.”

“How do you feel? Feel any hairs growing?”

“ _Tony._ ”

“Sorry - sorry, I had to make the joke, I had to. Seriously, though, you feeling good?”

“Yeah. Relieved, mostly.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

“Hey, Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“For what, kiddo?”

“Dunno. Just - just for being here, I guess.”

“I’ll always be here, Pete. Promise. Every step of the way.”

 

“Love you.”

“I love you too, Pete.”


End file.
